entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire Luigigames/Mercenaries (that can stealth) in public stealth servers.
This happen earlier today (December 27, 2019) so let's get over with it. I recently got a gamepass to get level 80 and now I am a level 80 juggernaut but thanks to an increase of 20 perks I got stealth skills (I will not answer any questions that ask about this) and went to, yet again, a public stealth server. We got two low players and a level 60 infiltraitor (oh and me, don't forget about that). We get in, the infiltraitor says he can do this with his eye closed (it was rookie) which I then reply "I can do this with no disguises." since I had intimidation range and also played the map since infiltraition tactics has been out. We get in, and after 2 minutes of me getting progress done without a disguise. Someone threw a gernade and it exploded (which killed the guy), and as you know it loud happened. Two players wanted to reset, but one did and the other was berating me on how I don't reset and I should be kicked (to which my roblox recorder was happy to record this). So let me relay, this was in rookie, and I understand that on my last blodgthat I should be kicked on blacksite since it is time consuming, but there are c4s, a diamond drill, medkits around, gernades, proximity mines, breaching charges, 4 FLIPPING SAWBLADES, shotguns, CBR-Cs, and blowtorches (can we burn people with blowtorches). More than enough gear to survive without armor nor any skill points. I'm dissapointed. If Rose didn't had a scripted dialouge she would most likley berate them for not using the gear we had and for them dying immediatley. So uhh yeah, didn't get kicked and we (me and the guy) went to the start point and finished the mission. BUT WE'RE NOT DONE YET Round 2 goes and my gosh, I litteraly had to start recording. The infiltraitor guy was pissed on me and then when we enter he started muderdering anything that breathes. Funny enough a guard he didn't kill used a radio and we're at loud again. While I grab the vault guard and got the vault. Also he was like "I AM FIRE" "I AM BOT" while he was killing the halcyon guards (my operatives do not miss you, but I do) and uhh yeah, after that I left cause what the... So there's my uncommon rounds playing public stealth. But can we appreciate our infiltraitor doing what a juggernaut does and me, a juggernaut, doing what an infiltraitor does? Leave your comment below. And i'm serious, not answering any questions about the "stealth juggernaut" I wish I can put the videos but I need to sleep as I have an appointment and the time I made this is 11 PM EST. I'll do that tomorrow. TL;DR - I, a mercenary, joined a public server and things got chatoic when it went to loud. Update: Here's the two videos, the first on top and the second on the bottom. First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wndXlN5_Ruc&feature=youtu.be Second https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRORyfUw9bs&feature=youtu.be Also do not worry, since this might be a common thing I got OBS to have a better video recorder. Category:Blog posts